


30 Minute OTP Fluff Prompts

by Mandy_Shojo



Category: Rune Factory 4, Scandal in the Spotlight (Video Game), イケメン幕末 運命の恋 | Destined to Love: Ikemen Samurai Romances (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shojo/pseuds/Mandy_Shojo
Summary: This is a collection of stories I'm writing from the prompts I receive from prompt generators online which will be credited in the beginning notes. I've been having writer's block, so I decided to challenge myself by writing for 30 minutes for each prompt I do, doing a prompt every day I can make some time to do so.





	1. Leon and Frey-Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: Leon doesn't like talking on the phone, but Frey always calls them instead of texting. Frey admits that it's because they want to hear Leon's voice.
> 
> Prompt Source: kogami from tumblr

Frey reached towards her phone to call her beloved husband, Leon. He got embarrassed when she called, but she just couldn't help it; his sexy voice and his flustered reactions to talking to her when in public made her feel fluttery every time.

"What is it? And why do you have to call all the time?" Leon asked, with a bit of a growl in his voice.

"Hi, Love! Just wanted to check in on you and tell you how much I loved you," she responded, imagining the flustered reaction he must be having right now. He always teased her; talking over the phone was one of the few ways she was ever able to make him as flustered as he did her.

"Uh, I love you... too," he responded, "and I'm doing fine. I'm just spending time in town. Why would you need to check up on me? You don't suspect me of cheating or anything, do you?"

"No! I really trust you! I really just wanted to call!"

"Are you sure about that? With how often you call me, knowing I hate it, I'm starting to think you may have a motive you're not telling me," he says, his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Umm... I really don't!" Frey responds, beginning to feel a bit nervous. Was he turning things around on her? Did he know why she liked calling him? In her flustered state, she hung up the phone, her face as red as a tomato.

* * *

"What was that?! You call me when you know I don't like it and then you hang up on me?!" Leon screams as he storms into his and Frey's room.

"Umm... Please don't be mad, Love! I just really like your voice and I know that it makes you flustered when I call! I'm just trying to tease!" Frey said, worrying that her actions had begun a fight.

Leon begins to smirk.

"So... you like my voice, huh?" He moves closer to her. "Do you like it when I whisper in your ear like this?" He then begins to nibble on her ear.

"Y-yes! I love your voice!"

"And what exactly do you like about it?" he asks, moving to her other ear.

"It's so sexy, and deep, and... it belongs to you..."

"Good girl. Any other secrets you have to share?"

Frey was to be subjected to his torturous teasing through the rest of the night.

 


	2. Kyo/Sakura(MC)-Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Kyo is sick with a cold and can't sleep. Sakura wakes up from Kyo's twisting and turning and has to entertain Kyo somehow until they fall asleep. 
> 
> Bonus: Married AU
> 
> prompt from kogami

"Ugh... ugh..."

I wake up to the sound of Kyo's groaning and the movements of his twisting and turning. He turns back towards me and looks at my face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's this damn cold. I can't sleep."

"It's okay. We're married, so we share our troubles. I'll stay awake with you," I say, caressing the hair of my beloved. "There have been many times where I've been sick and you've stayed up with me. I'll do whatever you want until you fall asleep."

"Can you... tell me a story?"

I nod, thinking through what stories I could tell. I think that we all know where that would lead - Yuki.

"Well, Yuki came in the other day..."

Kyo laughed, "What did he do this time?"

"He kept trying to get me to try on a new kimono. He really wants me to get into something and seduce you."

Kyo blushed. "You could do that without any clothes."

"I'm not getting naked right now, you naughty boy!" I tease him, knowing that his words came out in a way he did not intend.

"I was just meaning to say that you wouldn't need anything extravagant! You could seduce me in anything! Even an outfit made out of plastic bags!"

"I know, I know," I say, moving my hand to caress his face.

"That feels... really good... Can you keep doing that?"

"Of course," I respond, as I begin running my hand all over his face and through his hair. His smooth skin and soft hair make me begin to forget about the conversation. I focus on the movement of my hand and how good this feels for both of us. Before long, I see his eyes begin to close.

"Good night, Darling," I say, planting a kiss on his nose and begin to fall asleep myself, dreaming of our future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote for my Best Boy! I really hope I did this cinnamon roll justice! EEE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH


	3. Kyohei/Mai(MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Kyohei buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Mai spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.
> 
> prompt from kogami

When I was out, I decided to surprise my wife, Mai, by buying some chocolate for her. I decided it would be best to put them in the cupboard, hidden behind some of our special silverware that we rarely use, and surprise her soon. Her birthday, as well as our Wedding Anniversary, was coming the next week. I hope she enjoys my gift for her.

She was currently out with Rina, so I had some time for myself. What could I do in that time period? Make my fried rice! It'll be another surprise for her. She generally makes our food; it'll be nice for her to get a break from it.

About an hour later, I hear the door open.

"Welcome back, Honey!" I greet her, running towards her to give her a welcome back kiss.

"Mmm... I missed you..." she said after I pulled back. I think just that little kiss got her pretty worked up.

"I love you. I made some of my fried rice. Ready to eat?"

"That would be great! I haven't had that in a long time."

We sat and ate our meal together, with lively conversation about our days.

 

I woke up and saw Mai slipping into bed. Why had she been up? Did she have trouble sleeping?

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"O-oh. I'm fine. I just had to get up and use the bathroom haha..."

She was obviously hiding something. What was it? Whatever it was, I decided it would be best to put it off. It was the middle of the night and we both needed sleep.

 

I woke up in the morning when she was still asleep. I knew she needed to get her sleep, so I decided it would be a good time if I could figure out what she was hiding. Time to snoop.

I quietly look through many places in the house - bookshelf, dresser, closet, and others. I leave things that are particularly Mai's, such as her writing desk, alone.

I then make my way to the kitchen, I look up in the cupboard and discover that the chocolates are missing. Man, she ruined my surprise. She's been a bad girl, so I think that she needs punishment.

 

"Good morning..." Mai says through a yawn, walking into the living room.

"Good morning. Want to watch a movie?"

I see her face brighten. Oh, this was gonna be hard.

"That would be great! Thank you, Kyohei!"

"Too bad. I know you're hiding something. You better tell me what it is and make it up to me, or no movie for you."

"Umm... I'm sorry, Kyohei... when I got up last night... I was really craving chocolate and I found some up in the cupboard. I'm sure you were hiding it for a reason, and I shouldn't have kept it from you. I'm sorry. How do I make it up to you?"

"All you need to do is give me a nice kiss. Then all is good and we can watch your movie."

 


End file.
